


Endgame: Alternative Ending

by Chris Skogley (RoseyKay)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And emotional, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Captain America Sam Wilson, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, but yeah, have this gay shit, it's a long long time but gay, it's pretty therapeutic, its gay, natasha gets the recognition she deserves, peggy remains badass and happy, rewrote the ending to endgame, steve isn't a shitty friend, time travel is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyKay/pseuds/Chris%20Skogley
Summary: In which Steve goes back in time and realizes he already has everything he wanted.I had a creative writing final and chose to rewrite the ending to Avengers: Endgame, for my own sake. There are going to be two different formats, so feel free to read both or to only read the format you prefer. Enjoy!All rights reserved.





	1. Chapter 1

SCENE ONE

(It is outside the Avengers compound, which has just been rebuilt. PROFESSOR HULK is working on a computer at a stand-up desk, which stands next to a big circular pad. This is the “launch pad” to send STEVE ROGERS back in time. STEVE stands to the side of the pad, talking to BUCKY BARNES and SAM WILSON.)

 

HULK

Everything’s ready! We’re good to go. 

 

STEVE

(Looks to BUCKY, his expression falling.)

I’m gonna miss you, Buck.

 

BUCKY

(Forcing a smile, but his eyes are full of tears.)

Don’t worry about me. I want you to be happy.

 

STEVE

You’re gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay now. 

 

BUCKY

Yeah. I hope so. 

 

(STEVE and BUCKY hug, the camera shows both of their faces for a moment.)

 

STEVE

Don’t do anything stupid until I get back. 

 

BUCKY

(Laughs a little before wiping a tear off of his face.)

How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you. 

 

STEVE

(STEVE and BUCKY share a smile, much deeper emotion there than either of them realize. STEVE finally takes a deep breath and turns to HULK.)

Let’s do this. 

 

(HULK hands STEVE a briefcase with the Infinity Stones inside, and STEVE picks up Mjölnir. He steps onto the center of the pad, waving to his friends once more.)

 

HULK

Alright, sending you back in three, two, one!

 

(STEVE disappears.)

Returning in five seconds. 

 

(A pause, nothing happens. HULK starts to press buttons on the computer, confused.)

Something must be wrong.

 

SAM

Where the hell is he?

 

BUCKY

(Turned away from the pad, already starting to walk away.)

He’s not coming back.

 

SCENE TWO

(SHIELD’s headquarters in 1972. STEVE is shown returning the Space Stone, and his mission is complete. He heads upstairs, back to where he last saw PEGGY CARTER. STEVE enters the same office with the picture of him in it.)

 

STEVE

I’m finally back.

 

(PEGGY enters the adjacent room with the MAN she had been seen fighting with earlier. STEVE immediately looks up, moving closer to the window so he can see them.)

 

MAN

I’m sorry about our fight earlier. I was out of line.

 

PEGGY

Thank you for apologizing. I’m sorry I took it so far.

 

MAN

(Smiles, puts his hand on PEGGY’S shoulder.)

I don’t ever want to fight with you like that again. 

 

PEGGY

(Laughs, causing both STEVE and the MAN to smile.)

We’re us, we probably will. 

 

(The MAN agrees, kissing PEGGY. STEVE’S eyes go wide. He looks down at the photo of himself on her desk - he is no more than a memory, a reminder of a different time. He quickly leaves the room before they see him. As he makes it into the hallway, he frowns, seeming to have realized something.)

 

STEVE

Bucky. . . What am I doing here?

 

(STEVE clicks the button on his time watch, disappearing from 1972.)

 

SCENE THREE

(Back outside the compound, present day.) 

 

SAM

What do you mean he isn’t coming back?

 

BUCKY

He saw someone from his past. He’s staying back there. 

 

(STEVE appears on the launch pad. SAM smiles, HULK raises his arms in the air in triumph. BUCKY is still turned away, and he doesn’t realize that STEVE is back.)

 

SAM

I knew you’d make it back.

 

HULK

Steve! I thought we lost you!

 

STEVE

I thought so too.

 

BUCKY

(Turns back around, eyes wide.)

Steve?

 

STEVE

(A huge smile is on his face as he runs to hug BUCKY.)

I need to talk to you. Just let me tell Sam something first.

 

(BUCKY nods, trying to comprehend what’s happening. STEVE turns to SAM.)

Sam, I have something for you. 

 

(STEVE goes to HULK’S computer, pulling his broken shield from beside where HULK was standing. STEVE hands the shield to SAM.)

I thought what I needed was my old life. I realize now, everything I need is right here. I’m done with this job, though. I was hoping you could take over for me. 

 

SAM

(Looking at Steve with a wide-eyed smile, complete disbelief.)

Why me?

 

STEVE

I think the job fits you well. How does it feel?

 

SAM

(Holds the shield up.)

Like it isn’t mine.

 

STEVE

I’m sure you’ll get over that. I can help train you. 

 

SAM

This is really nice, but I - I don’t think I can ever be as good as you.

 

STEVE

Oh, don’t think like that. You’re perfect for this. I think there are people in Wakanda who can get that shield remade for you. 

 

SAM

Thanks, Steve. 

 

STEVE

No, thank you, Captain America. 

 

(Meaningful pause.) 

If you don’t mind, I need to go talk to Bucky.

 

SAM

Of course!

 

(SAM and HULK leave the scene to give STEVE and BUCKY space. STEVE has an unrecognizable smile. BUCKY is happy but confused.)

 

BUCKY

Why did you come back?

 

STEVE

Isn’t it obvious? 

 

BUCKY

No? Why come back if you’re not even Captain America? Everything you’ve ever wanted is back in 1972.

 

STEVE

Everything I’ve ever wanted is you. 

 

BUCKY

(Silent for a long moment, shocked.)

Steve. . . 

 

STEVE

Bucky, I love you. Everything I’ve ever done has been for you. I don’t even want to know who I am without you. I’ve lost you too many times, I can’t do that again. 

 

BUCKY

(Starting to cry.)

I don’t see how I could be worth all of this to you.

 

STEVE

(Takes BUCKY’S hand.)

I need you. You’ve always been there for me. ‘Till the end of the line, remember? The only thing I want to do with the rest of my life is to spend it with you by my side. 

 

BUCKY

Even when I didn’t know myself, I knew you. I’ve always loved you.

 

(STEVE and BUCKY hug, both emotional. The camera pans between both of their faces before doing a wide shot of both of them, the scenery around them is green and peaceful. The screen goes black, and It’s Been A Long Long Time begins to play softly in the background. All scene clips after this should be silent aside from the music.)

 

(SCENE CHANGES to STEVE and SAM in a fitness room in the Avengers compound. SAM and STEVE are fighting each other, and they pause so that STEVE can help SAM properly adjust his form. In the background of the scene, the FALCON wings are seen, painted to match the CAPTAIN AMERICA shield.)

 

(SCENE CHANGES to show STEVE having lunch with THOR ODINSON, VALKYRIE, LOKI ODINSON, HULK, CLINT BARTON, and several other Avengers. They are laughing. Their sandwich wrappers have the IRON MAN symbol on them - Tony always loved shawarma.)

 

(SCENE CHANGES to STEVE alone at the lakeside. He is holding one of NATASHA ROMANOFF’S old weapons. He touches it tenderly, looking at her memorial that the Avengers built onto the side of the dock. He is crying, and he leaves a bouquet of flowers next to another one, where there are many notes left for NATASHA.)

 

(SCENE CHANGES to STEVE arriving at PEPPER POTTS’ house. MORGAN STARK runs into his arms, and he carries her to PEPPER. HAPPY HOGAN is standing behind them, smiling sadly. JAMES RHODES and HARLEY KEENER are with HAPPY, talking to each other in animated conversation. NEBULA is in the background, keeping to herself. She’s obviously distraught at the loss of TONY. PETER PARKER arrives a moment later, hugging MORGAN and PEPPER. They are all as happy as possible, and they begin to walk inside the house together.)

 

(SCENE CHANGES to STEVE and BUCKY, dancing together in a darkly lit room. The music swells, and STEVE leans down to kiss BUCKY. The scene goes black as the music finally fades, the credits beginning.)

 

END OF MOVIE


	2. Short Story

“We’re all set!” Bruce says, smiling at Bucky, Sam and I from his computer screen. His massive green arm gestures to the pad that’s going to take me back in time. I smile back at Bruce to let him know I’ll be there soon, turning to say goodbye to Bucky.

My best friend wears a dark leather jacket, keeping his hands in his pockets to conceal his metal left arm. His chocolate brown eyes are wet, and I know I’m not ready for this conversation. He’s the one person I’ve never really been able to say goodbye to. I know Bucky, he won’t say anything until I start conversation. He doesn’t want to say anything that would stop me from doing what I need to do. “I’m gonna miss you, Buck,” I tell him. 

Bucky smiles, although the expression doesn’t stop the tears welling up in his eyes. “Don’t worry about me. I want you to be happy.”

I put my hand on Bucky’s shoulder, hoping to reassure him. “You’re gonna be okay. Everything is going to be okay now.” 

“Yeah. I hope so,” Bucky replies, not meeting my eyes as he looks at me.

I don’t know what else to say. There are so many things Bucky deserves to hear, so many things I’ve never told him that I really should. Deep down, I think we both know everything we feel for each other. He’s been the most important person in my life since the 1920’s. I settle for an old line that I know he’ll remember. “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

Bucky laughs a little before he can stop himself. A tear slips down his face, but he wipes it away so quickly I question whether it was ever really there. “How can I?” Bucky returns the words I said to him so many lifetimes ago. “You’re taking all the stupid with you.” 

I smile at Bucky, starting to feel my own eyes fill with tears. All over again, there are so many things I want to tell him. The possibilities overwhelm me to the point that I really can’t say anything that’s trapped in my head. The expression Bucky returns is almost an exact mirror of my own, and I know him well enough to know that he could never know what more to say to me either. Even above that, I can still tell the one thought screaming above all others in his head:  _ Stay with me. _

We were never prepared for a moment like this. 

I can’t take it anymore. I turn back to Bruce, taking a deep breath to try and keep my emotions in check. “Let’s do this,” I say, looking between all of my friends. Bruce and Sam are expecting me to return within ten seconds of leaving. I feel horrible for not telling them the truth, but I don’t want to have this discussion with them. It hurts too much as it is. 

Bruce hands me the briefcase loaded with Infinity Stones, and I pick up Mjölnir in my free hand. I stand in the center of the pad, my time watch activating as Bruce taps on the computer screen. “Going back in three, two, one!” 

I barely hear the last thing Bruce says as I feel myself plummeting through open space. It almost feels freeing to be sailing through such open space, but at the same time, I have no control over anything, even my own limbs, in the free fall.

-

  1. This is my last mission. I’ve returned every other Stone, as well as Mjölnir. The Space Stone is the last one I have left. Bruce calculated the timing for my trip so that I would arrive, as I just have, at the exact moment the Stone was removed from the timeline. 



Even in this part of time, everything seems so new to me. There was such a drastic change between the 20’s and my awakening in the 2010’s; but this change is just as unsettling. I know I could get used to it, the same way I got used to being in 2011. It’ll just take time. It’ll be sad not to see some of the great achievements made in the future, but it’ll be cool to watch them happen. 

I wander through the SHIELD compound just as I had before with Tony. I try to keep my thoughts away from Tony as I walk. It’s one of the biggest reasons I made the decision to say here. The future just doesn’t sound promising without Tony Stark in it. The world was dark enough when he was here to protect it.

I try to keep myself a little more hidden this time. When I was here with Tony, people in the compound started to get suspicious of us. I won’t have much time here if things don’t go well - in the sequence of time here, Tony and I only just left. Once again, my mind wanders right back to Tony. He was just here. He was just alive. 

Deep breath. I make it onto the elevator, my mock army costume a good concealment of my true identity. There’s another man on this elevator, and I tip my hat down a little to shield my face. He leaves the elevator only moments later, offering me a curt nod before the elevator takes me to the sub-level I need to be in. 

The elevator drops me into a room full of old computers. Although technically, these are pretty high-end computers for the 70’s. I’m not sure where Tony picked up the Stone, but I’ve already figured out that it’s not essential to return the Stones to the  _ exact _ location they were taken. I just don’t want to raise too much suspicion, especially since I’ll be staying here. 

I remember hearing Tony talk about how he saw his dad when he came here. I saw them at the end of their conversation - he seemed a lot nicer than I’d have thought, all things considered. I’m glad Tony got to have that conversation with him. 

I make it to the end of the room, where there’s a vault with the door broken off of it. This is definitely where the Stone came from. There’s no way I can fix the vault, so I leave the shining orb inside and lightly close the door over it. It’ll raise questions, but they’ll still have it here. The timeline is repaired, which is the most important part of the mission anyway. 

This might actually be the hardest part of the mission. With no proper explanation for myself, no defenses, and no backup, I make my way back upstairs to the rest of the compound. It’s not too difficult to weave my way through the crowds once I’m up here. Everyone is wearing the same outfit as me, although some are decorated with medals. I almost feel like I’m back in the 20’s in this place. It’s where I became most of who I am now.

I take a turn, and make it into the little office from earlier. It’s dark, the blinds drawn to an almost close connecting to the adjacent room. There are files on the desk, and a photo of me from before I took the serum that made me into Captain America. I pick up the photo, a version of myself I haven’t seen in years. “I’m finally back,” I whisper to myself. 

I jump when the door to the other room opens. Peggy is there, her perfect brown curls framing her face. Her sharp eyebrows are lighter than they were the last time I saw her, her dark red lips forming into a small smile. A man walks in behind her. I recognize him as the man who was arguing with Peggy earlier. He runs a hand through his black hair, saying, “I’m sorry about our fight earlier. I was out of line.” 

Peggy’s expression is soft, something I’ve ever seen in her before. “Thank you for apologizing. I’m sorry I took it so far.” 

“I never want to fight like that again,” the man says. Peggy turns to him, and he puts his hand on her shoulder. 

Peggy laughs, and I can’t help but smile at the sound. I watch as the man has almost the same exact reaction as me - if anything, he has a bigger reaction than I do. “We’re us,” Peggy says, “we will probably fight like that a lot.” 

“That’s true,” the man laughs. He kisses Peggy tenderly. I take a step back, my eyes open wide. I put the picture of myself back down. I’m as much a part of Peggy’s past as this picture is a part of mine. I guess I don’t know what I expected to happen when I came here. Did I really think someone as strong as Peggy would take me back in a moment’s notice like that? She moved on, she made a life for herself.

What am I thinking?  _ I _ have a life now. “Bucky. . .” I whisper to myself, not realizing for a moment that I’ve said the words out loud. I quickly start pressing numbers into my time watch, hoping I haven’t missed the window of time I had to get back home. 

I’ve never felt quite as lucky as I do when I start hurtling through time and space again, feeling myself falling through that endless vacuum. I’m used to the feeling of the trip by now, but something feels different this time. I finally know what I have to do.

I arrive onto the pad, looking around myself. Bruce is still at the computer. When he sees me, he shouts, “Steve! I thought we’d lost you!” 

“I knew you’d come back,” Sam says, a smug smile on his face. 

“I thought you’d lost me too,” I say, not paying much attention to either of my friends. The only one who matters right now is Bucky. 

My best friend turns around, his eyes wide and full of tears. “Steve?” he asks. There isn’t a single thing in the world that would make up for making him think he’d lost me. I settle for running to him, trying to tell him everything I’m feeling with a hug. 

“I need to talk to you in a minute. Let me talk to Sam first, okay?” I ask. 

Bucky nods. His ocean blue eyes are running over my every feature. It takes everything in me not to kiss him then and there, but I know I have some explaining to do before earning that. 

I go over to Bruce’s computer, picking up the broken shield I’d left there before heading out. Walking to Sam, I can already see him knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. “I thought what I needed was my old life,” I start to explain. “It turns out that everything I needed was right here. I’m done with this job, though. I was hoping you could take over.” 

“Why me?” Sam asks, looking between the shield and I. 

“I think the job fits you well.” I hand Sam the shield and he tries it on, holding it up as if he were posing for a photo. “How does it feel?” 

“Like it isn’t mine.”

“I’m sure you can get over that. I can help train you.” 

“Thank you, but I don’t think I’ll ever be as good as you.” Sam holds the shield down, meeting my eyes. 

“Don’t think like that! You’re the perfect person to take over for me. I think there are people in Wakanda who can fix the shield for you.” 

“Thank you, Steve.” Sam smiles, looking down at the shield once again. 

“No, thank you, Captain America.” I can’t help but feel proud of how well this worked out. “I’m gonna go talk to Bucky, if you don’t mind,” I say, my eyes flickering over to Bucky. 

“Of course,” Sam says. He gestures at Bruce as he walks away, and they both leave to give us space. I smile at Bucky, not quite sure what to say. I’m here, at least. 

“Why did you come back?” Bucky asks. Every time he looks at me, it looks like he’s trying to memorize my every detail. As if he thinks it’ll be the last time he’ll ever see me. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” I ask, hoping that Bucky knows how important he is to me.

“No? Why come back if you’re not even Captain America? Everything you’ve ever wanted is back in 1972.”

_ Doesn’t he get it? _ “Everything I’ve ever wanted is you.” 

Bucky’s eyes go wide again, bluer than usual from the sunlight reflecting in them. About a million different emotions flash through his eyes all at once. “Steve. . .”

“Bucky, I love you. Everything I’ve ever done has been for you. I don’t know what I would do without you. I’ve lost you too many times, I could never stand to do that again.” 

Bucky looks down, brushing his golden-brown hair over his ear. When he looks back up at me, there’s a tear falling down the side of his cheek. “I don’t see how I’m worth all this to you.”

I take Bucky’s hand, stepping closer to him. His face is only inches away from mine now, and it feels as if we were gravitating towards each other every breath we take. “I need you. You’ve always been there for me. ‘Till the end of the line, remember? The only thing I want to do for the rest of my life is to spend it with you.” 

Bucky wraps his arms around me, and I pull him closer by wrapping my own arms around his hips. “Even when I didn’t know myself, I knew you,” Bucky says softly into my ear. “I love you.” 

I push him off me, looking at him. I use my thumb to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Bucky leans up, pressing a light kiss onto my lips. I deepen the kiss, leaning into him even more. 

I don’t know how it took me so long to figure it out, but now that I have, I know that I made the right choice. This is where I belong. This is my home. 


End file.
